Fear of Being Touched
by Ciezie Orion Zordick
Summary: Dibenci dan tak dikenali oleh orang yang dicintai sepenuh hati. Sangat menyedihkan. KyuHyuk FF. BL. ANGST. Typo. DLDR.


**Fear of Being Touched**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**KyuHyuk FF. BL. Agst.**

**Ide cerita from Vampie Lhj's status FB**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What do you feel if your love being scare of you? **

**You were standing there without do anything.**

**You neared him, but he sreamed. He started trembling and whimpering.**

**He cried. He looked so fragile.**

**You bit your lips and cry as long as you see that scene. **

**You want to hug him, but you couldn't.**

**You touched your heart. **

**Hurts. **

**It's really hurt till you didin't have a strange to stand anymore.**

**Is it your fault? **

**You can't keep your promise that you always beside him.**

**You lied, that's over. **

**You have lost your love. **

**It's just too late for you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kakiku bergema sepanjang koridor. Aku bergegas dengan harapan yang selalu kusemai tiap waktunya. Akhirnya aku sampai. Sesaat aku diam dan menguatkan diri juga memenuhi hatiku dengan doa yang sama.

Perlahan aku mendekat ke arah ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sejujurnya amat kubenci. Andai bisa, aku tak ingin kembali ke sini. Aku tak mau mengingat rasa sesak yang selalu datang dan menerorku dalam setiap langkah ketika aku mendekati ruangan itu. Aku tak sanggup Tuhan, tapi kalau aku tak sanggup, siapa lagi yang akan melakukan ini, siapa yang akan mempedulikannya.

Krieettt...

Pelan kubuka pintu. Dia di sana. Seperti biasa. duduk statis, memandangi jendela. Pelan aku melangkah mendekat. Dia memakai baju putih panjang, terlihat amat sangat suci. Kulitnya jadi makin terlihat putih.

"Hyukkie..." sepelan dan serendah mungkin kupanggil namanya.

Sesaat tak ada perubahan apapun. Tapi kemudian dengan gerakan super pelan, ia menolehkan wajahnya, menatapku. Aku langsung memberinya senyum, tapi matanya membulat seketika, ia mundur dengan gerakan cepat, hingga bajunya yang hanya atasan panjang itu tersingkap memperlihatkan kaki putihnya yang amat kecil.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Badannya bergetar. "Ti.. tidak... hiks... ja.. janga... hiks... jebal... hiks... jangan... pergi... pergi..." getaran badannya menguat, ia juga meremas rambutnya, sambil tak henti bergumam itu. Air mata mulai menetes dari mata yang harusnya membiaskan binaran bahagia itu.

"Hyukkie... ini... aku..." ahhh aku pun ingin menangis.

Ini entah hari ke berapa, dan reaksi dia tetap sama. Kenapa kau jadi begitu ketakutan terhadapku Hyukkie? Apa salahku? Tubuhku merosot di dinding, hanya bisa menatapnya. setiap menit yang kuhabiskan di sini sama artinya dengan hatiku digores dalam dan semakin dalam. Kemana Hyukkieku yang dulu?

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kyunie..."_

_Aku menoleh, dan chuu... dia menciumku. Aku memberinya tatapan marah, yang hanya dia balas cengiran. Dia malah mendekat dan kini mengecup bibirku. Dia ini, suka sekali menggodaku, tapi giliran aku yang begitu dia akan berteriak-teriak mengataiku mesum._

"_Ini perpustakaan Hyukkie..." aku mencubit hidungnya gemas. Dia malah kembali memberi cengiran manisnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan polos._

"_Habis Kyunnie serius sekali sih, aku jadi cemburu pada buku itu. Dia begitu Kyunnie perhatikan, dipandangi lama-lama, diusap pelan-pelan. Sedangkan aku, diabaikan begitu saja. Kyunnie tak sayang padaku..." rengeknya dengan nada manja._

_Aku tersenyum dan langsung menariknya dalam pelukanku. "Kau jauuuuuh lebih penting dari buku Hyukkie, tapi aku harus pintar kan? Agar aku bisa sukses, juga agar kita nanti bisa hidup senang dan bahagia. Dan itu semua untukmu. Kau itu segalanya bagiku."_

_Aku merenggangkan sedikit pelukan, dia mendongakkan wajahnya menatapku dengan senyum dikulum. Aku tak bisa menahan diri jadinya. Aku menunduk dan meraih bibirnya. Ku kecup pelan sebelum akhirnya aku tekan dan lumat. Dia terlihat pasrah saja membuatku semakin ingin lebih. _

"_Enghhh..." _

_Aku segera melepaskan ciumanku, dia sedikit merengut. Aku memberinya cengiran gugup, segera kuletakkan kembali tanganku yang tadi tanpa kusadari mulai membuka kancing seragam atasnya._

"_Err mianhae... aku ... kelepasan..."_

_Untung saja perpustakaannya sedang sepi, hanya ada seorang guru lanjut usia di meja depan, yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk._

"_Janji padaku?"_

"_Janji?"_

"_Jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku?"_

_Aku kembali memeluknya erat, "Iya aku berjanji takkan pernah meninggalkanmu Hyukkie." Aku kecup puncak kepalanya._

_Dia mendongak dan mencuri ciuman lagi. Tuh kan dia itu selalu begini, suka menggoda tapi tak suka digoda. Aku hanya terkekeh sambil mengusap rambutnya. Ah aku mencintaimu Lee Hyuk Jae._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Belum ada perubahan..." keluhkku sambil menghempaskan tubuhku di kursi.

Namja di depanku memberi senyum menenangkan. "Sabar... ini bukan penyakit fisik yang bisa disembuhkan dengan hitungan waktu. Penyakit kejiwaan, malah kadang tak bisa sembuh seumur hidup. Aku bukan ingin menakutimu. Aku hanya mencoba realistis, Kyu."

"Aku hanya ingin memeluknya Hyung... sakit... sakit sekali di sini... saat melihat dia begitu ketakutan, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menenangkannya... " aku meremas dadaku kuat.

Kangin mendekat dan menepuk pundakku. "Aku tahu... tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa Kyu. Aku berusaha semampuku. Traumanya sangat parah. Bagaimana kalau kau bercerita tentang dia? Dimana kalian bertemu, sampai akhirnya dia jadi begini?"

Kangin Hyung memang baru kukenal beberapa bulan ini, tapi kami langsung sangat akrab.

"Hmmm baiklah Hyung... Dia adalah temanku sejak kanak-kanak sampai kemudian kami menjalin kasih. Diam-diam tentu saja, baik orangtuaku atau orang tuanya tak mungkin akan setuju. Mereka tahunya kami adalah sahabat saja."

"Lalu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau dapat beasiswa ke luar negeri?"_

_Aku mengangguk dan mengusap rambutnya pelan. Ia setia bersandar di dadaku._

"_Lalu aku?"_

"_Kau mau menungguku Hyukkie?"_

_Dia tak menjawab, bahkan sepertinya nafasnya pun berhenti, aku segera membalik badannya dan menemukan matanya yang memerah. Ah aku paling tak suka melihat dia menangis, karena rasa sakit selalu tiba-tiba menghantam hatiku saat melihatnya menangis. Aku segera menangkup wajahnya, kuadukan hidung kami sedikit menggelitik hidungnya dengan hidungku._

"_Aku pasti akan kembali. Aku ke sana pun untukmu Hyukkie, kalau aku mapan dan dapat mandiri, aku akan berani mengumumkan hubungan kita pada mereka. Kalau pun mereka tak setuju dan mengusir kita. Aku akan membawamu pergi jauh dari sini dan membahagiakanmu di tempat kita bisa diterima."_

_Dia tersenyum, tapi matanya jadi berkaca dan tak lama air matanya tumpah. Dan menumpahi pipiku juga. aku segera merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Kudekap erat. Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku. Aku harus sukses, demi dia._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hyukkie..."_

"_Kyu..." kenapa suaranya selemah itu. Dia pasti masih sedih akan semua ini. Aku menepuk tempat tidurku. Mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di dekatku. Tapi dia bergeming di tempatnya._

"_Kau benar-benar akan pergi?"_

_Aku menghela nafas, ini ratusan kalinya dia bertanya soal itu. Aku tahu dia begitu berat berpisah denganku. _

"_Iya... aku sudah menjelaskan padamu kan.. aku pergi de..."_

"_Demi aku..." potongnya sambil melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya ketakutan. Kau tahu selama ini kita selalu bersama kan? Aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana rasanya hidupku bila tanpamu."_

"_Hyukkie..." aku segera berjalan ke arahnya. Kembali kupeluk erat, dia tak membalas pelukanku. Kami berpelukan begitu entah berapa lama._

"_Berjanjilah..."_

_Aku terdiam agar dia melanjutkan perkataannya._

"_Berjanjilah kau akan kembali dan menemuiku."_

_Aku mengeratkan pelukan dan berbisik, "Aku berjanji Hyukkie."_

"_Aku memegang semua janji-janjimu Kyu.." balasnya juga berbisik._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Ah maaf mengganggu dokter... pasien di ruangan 612 mengamuk lagi..."

Nomor 612? Aku berpandangan sesaat dengan Kangin Hyung, lalu segera melesat mengikuti langkah suster itu.

Hyukkie...

"Pergi..." desisnya berulang-ulang. "Jangan dekat... pergi... hiks... pergi..."

Ruangan itu terlihat kacau dari terakhir kali aku mendatanginya. Dia benar-benar mengamuk. Dia sedang duduk di sudut dengan segala kekacauan mengelilinginya. Badannya bergetar dan ia sedang menutup kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku mematung dan kembali meremas dadaku yang rasanya dihantam palu besar tak kasat mata.

Hyukkie... kugigit bibirku keras. Tak peduli ketika rasa asin mulai menyerbu lidahku. Hyukkie... ayo berbagilah apappun itu yang kau takuti. Jangan kau simpan sendirian... Hyukkie kumohon...

Kami sedekat ini, tapi bahkan menyentuhnya aku tak bisa apalagi untuk memeluknya.

Sepasang tangan serasa menyentuh bahuku dan meremasnya memberi kekuatan, dia menarikku agar berdiri dan memelukku sehingga aku membelakangi pemandangan kamar Hyukkie. Aku tahu Kangin Hyung tak ingin aku melihat bagaimana Hyukkie dijinakkan, yang memang terkadang terlihat tak manusiawi. Aku tahu mereka terpaksa, tapi tetap hatiku semakin sakit melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kyu jangan pergi..."_

_Sejam lagi aku harus ke bandara. Jujur hatiku amat berat meninggalkannya, tapi ini tak bisa kugagalkan begitu saja. Apalagi ini kulakukan untuknya juga. Aku mendekatinya dan bersiap untuk memeluknya lagi, tapi dia menepis tanganku dan berjalan mundur._

"_Jangan pergi kumohon... aku takut..."_

_Matanya mulai berkaca lagi. Bagaimana ini? aku menghela nafas. "Hyukkie ini untukmu juga, kulakukan semuanya untukmu... untuk kali ini hilangkan sifat kekanak-kanakanmu itu."_

_Matanya membulat, membuatku sesaat menyesali ucapanku. Tapi aku sadar, sedikit berkata keras, mungkin dibutuhkan saat ini._

"_A..aku takut... aku takut..." tubuhnya terduduk begitu saja. "Aa.. ku tak membutuhkan kau menjadi kaya... cukup kau di sini... itu cukup... aku tak mau sendirian... aku tak mau..."_

_Segera kudekati dan kupeluk lagi meski dia menolak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapanku._

"_Aku akan kembali Hyukkie, ini untukmu... sungguh..."_

_Badannya bergetar, dadaku basah . Dia menangis. Aku menghela nafas dan hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkan._

_Lalu semua berhenti. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Berdiri dan berjalan mundur ke arah pintu._

"_Baiklah... aku akan menunggu.. jangan ingkari janjimu Kyu..." _

_Tanpa bisa kucegah lagi dia keluar dari kamarku, meninggalkanku yang termenung. Tentu saja aku akan kembali, hidupku adalah dia, dan semua kulakukan demi dia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Dia sudah tenang Kyu..."

Aku berbalik setelah entah berapa lama dalam pelukan Kangin Hyung. Dia sudah ditidurkan di ranjang. Semua kekacauannya sudah dibereskan. Aku segera masuk ke dalam. Para suster keluar setelah membungkuk padaku.

Kuelus rambutnya yang kini amat lusuh, bukankah dulu rambut coklatmu ini selalu kau banggakan? Kenapa kau tak mau mengurusnya lagi. Elusanku beralih pada keningnya, lalu hidung dan terus hingga ke bibirnya. Betapa aku merindukan senyumanmu. Senyumanmu yang selalu membuat banyak orang berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikanmu.

Lalu terakhir kugenggam tangannya erat, aku berlutut dan menyembunyikan kepalaku di tangannya. Menangis diam-diam. Kau menang Hyukkie, akhirnya kau bisa melihat tangisku kan? Kau selalu bilang aku manusia es tak berperasaan yang tak pernah menangis. Sekarang aku menangis, bukan lagi menangis, aku meraung. Ayo sadarlah Hyukkie. Sadarlah!

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyukkie aku sudah sampai, kau tahu asramanya bagus sekali. Belum lagi kampusnya. Kau tahu kan Harry Potter nah seperti itu. Kau tahu bagian terbaiknya? Bahkan perpustakaannya pun terlihat sama dengan film Harry Potter..."_

_Sunyi, aku memandang layar ponsel. Masih tersambung. "Hyukkie..."_

"_Ne, Kyu... " lemah sekali suaranya._

"_Kau masih marah? Mianhae.. aku akan belajar sekeras mungkin hingga bisa secepatnya kembali pulang."_

"_Ne..."_

_Aku tahu dia pasti sedang menahan tangis. Kalau dia menjawab pendek-pendek itu agar suara isakannya tak terdengar. Aku tahu kebiasaannya._

"_Aku tak bisa lama menelpon. Nah, baik-baik di sana ya. AKU SELALU MENCINTAIMU."_

"_Hiks... Iya... Nado..."_

_Lalu sambungan pun terputus. Kenapa hatiku jadi tak enak sih. Kau baik-baik saja kan Hyukkie? Ah ini pasti hanya refleksi rasa homesick ku saja. Aku berusaha menentramkan hati dan menghilangkan bayangan Hyukkie yang sedang menangis._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kyu..."

Aku terlonjak dan segera bangkit dari simpuhanku. Tangannya semakin kugenggam erat. Tapi matanya maish terpejam, dia hanya mengigau. Aku kembali bersimpuh, ku letakkan tangannya di pipiku. Apa kau sedang mengingatku sekarang? Kenapa harus ketika tak sadar Hyukkie? Kenapa kau takut padaku saat sadar?

"Kyu... aku takut... Kyu... hiks hiks..."

Ah tidak, airmata berlelehan di pipinya, padahal matanya masih terpejam. Aku segera berbaring di sebelahnya dan memeluknya erat. Kuusap lembut setiap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Aku di sini.. Hyukkie..."

Sakuku bergetar. itu ponselku, kuambil malas. Sebuah pesan. "Pulang Kyu. Umma ingin bicara."

"Hyukkie... aku akan segera kembali ke sini..."

Aku mencium keningnya lalu beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hyukkie POV**

"Aku di sini.. Hyukkie."

Kyu kau kah itu? Dimana kau? Kenapa ini hanya gelap, suaramu serasa bergaung dari kejauhan.

"Hyukkie aku akan segera kembali ke sini.."

Terdengar lagi suaranya.

Tunggu Kyu jangan tinggalkan lagi aku sendiri. "Kyu!"

Tak ada jawaban, tak ada balasan. Aku kembali sepi di sini. Aku terduduk dan mulai menangis. "Kyu kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Bukankah kau berjanji akan bersamaku dan membahagiakanku hiks... Kyu..."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ada apa kau ke sini?"_

_Aku menunduk tak tahu harus berkata apa._

"_Kau ... aku benar-benar tak menyangka Hyukkie.. kau meracuni pikiran anakku dengan ketidaknormalanmu... kau benar-benar..."_

_Berhenti Umma, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti Ummaku sendiri. Aku meremas kausku pelan._

"_Lupakan Kyuhyun, dia anakku satu-satunya. Dia harus berhasil dan meneruskan keturunan keluarga. Sadarkah kau, dia takkan bisa bila bersamamu." Suaranya menjadi lirih._

_Aku mendongak dan mendapati wajah Umma Kyuhyun yang murung, aku yang salah ya.. ini semua salahku, tak seharusnya aku mengiyakan waktu Kyu bilang mencintaiku._

"_Maafkan aku Umma..."_

"_Jauhi dia! Dan aku akan memaafkanmu!"_

_Kenapa mesti itu syaratnya Umma? Aku tak bisa menjawab, hanya mematung bahkan ketika Umma Kyuhyun masuk ke rumahnya dan membanting pintu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Umma jangan kumohon..."_

"_Kau tak kasihan pada Umma Hyukkie, semua tetangga mencerca Umma. Sudah hentikan, itu pasti perasaan sesaatmu saja. Belajar dengan baik mulai sekarang. Lupakan Kyuhyun, lagipula dia meninggalkanmu kan sekarang? Dia juga mungkin tak pernah menyukaimu, dia hanya kasihan padamu. Dengarkan itu..."_

_Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung Umma yang menjauh dengan membawa ponselku. Satu-satunya penghubung dengan Kyu. Bagamana ini. Aku kini hanya bisa berbekal kepercayaanku padamu Kyu. Kembalilah secepatnya, jadilah orang sukses, bawa aku dari sini. Aku tak tahan lagi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Dia sudah tidur Kyu. Ya dia kecapean dengan kuliahnya..."_

_Aku hanya bisa menguping dari balik pintu kamar Umma. Padahal aku rindu sekali, aku ingin mendengar suara Kyu. Ah sudah hampir satu bulan, tak bisa lagi mendengar suaranya. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu perkembangannya. Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja, dan dapat nilai yang bagus._

_Tapi aku ingin mendengar suaramu Kyuhyun. Aku rindu padamu._

_Pelan, aku kembali ke kamarku. Membuka buku yang di dalamnya terselip foto kami. Satu-satunya foto yang berhasil lolos dari sitaan Umma dan Appa. Aku menangis sambil bercerita lirih pada foto itu. Aku tahu itu bodoh, tapi setidaknya sedikit meringankan hatiku._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Selalu bisik-bisik mengikuti langkahku. Apa salahnya dengan perasaanku sebenarnya? Apa dari dulu mereka juga membicarakanku, tapi karena Kyuhyun di sampingku tak ada yang berani menggannguku. Ah aku semakin rindu padamu Kyu. Asal ada kau aku tak peduli di cerca atau dihina._

_Aku segera bergegas, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan atau bisik-bisik di sekitarku. Sampailah di jalan sepi. Aku menghela nafas lega. Dan mulai berjalan pelan, tapi... di depanku sosok mencurigakan berdiri. Feelingku buruk, dia seakan sengaja akan menjegalku._

_Aku mundur, tapi punggungku terhalang sesuatu, sesuatu yang berdetak, itu dada manusia. Aku segera menoleh. Satu sosok lagi menyeringai padaku. Kemudian muncul lagi di kanan-kiriku sosok lain. Jumlahnya empat. Bagaimana aku bisa melawan mereka. _

"_Hmmm kau memang cantik pantas kalau si ES itu menyukaimu..." sosok satu mengusap daguku. Segera kutepis tangannya. Kuberi pandangan tajam._

_Tapi tanganku tiba-tiba direnggut oleh sosok lain. Dia memegangiku. Aku takut sekarang. Kyu... aku takut._

"_Jangan di sini! Bawa ke tempat aman!" _

_Mereka menarikku. Aku berusaha berteriak-teriak tapi jalanan ini terlalu sepi. Kyu.. datang sekarang. Kembali sekarang. Aku membutuhkanmu._

_Sambil tertawa-tawa mereka menyentakkanku ke lantai. Salah satu kembali memegangi lenganku. Sosok lainnya mendekat dan menduduki pahaku. Kyu.. dimana kau? Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang juga!_

_Tangannya mulai membuka kancing bajuku. Aku menendang punggungnya keras, dan sekuat tenaga kusentakkan lengan orang di belakangku. Aku bangkit dan mencoba berjalan ke arah pintu, tapi aku gagal._

_Seseorang menjegal kakiku hingga aku terjembab. Mereka kemudian memukuliku. Sambil meneriakkan kata-kata kasar yang bahkan belum pernah .. kau tak datang juga? _

_Mereka hampir berhasil ketika akhirnya tanganku berhasil meraih entah besi bekas apa. Kuhantamkan ke kepala orang yang sedang menindihku. Dia terjatuh dengan darah di kepalanya. Tiga yang lainnya menatapku marah. _

_Aku segera berlari dari sana, entah kemana. Rasanya mereka ada di belakangku dan selalu hampir berhasil menangkapku. Aku terus berlari. Hingga akhirnya semua gelap._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Ini sudah enam bulan lebih Kyu. Saatnya kau menyerah. Dia sudah menjadi gila. kembali fokus pada pekerjaan yang susah-susah kau dapatkan!"

Ah Umma benar, tapi... "Umma aku melakukan semua kerja keras itu demi dia Umma. Aku bisa sukses dan mendapatkan pekerjaan itu demi dia."

"Jadi bukan demi Umma, yang susah payah membesarkanmu?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku Umma... aku menyukai .. ah tidak aku mencintai Hyukkie..."

"Umma tahu.. tapi dia begitu.. apa yang kau harapkan dari orang gila..."

Itu benar, umma berkata benar. Tapi hatiku tetap sakit mendengarnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai dia seperti itu?"

"Sudah Umma bilang dia tiba-tiba ditemukan pingsan di ujung jalan. Dan ketika sadar dia sudah begitu..." kenapa Umma terlihat gugup.

"Aku ke rumah Hyukkie dulu Umma..."

Tanpa mendengarkan jawabannya, aku segera melesat ke rumah sebelah. Umma Hyukkie menyambutku dengan mata berkaca.

"Ini salah Umma..." selalu itu yang dia katakan.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan salah Umma. Ini salahku Umma, harusnya aku tak pergi..."

Umma memandnagiku lama lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini salah Umma..." lalu dia masuk ke kamar dan mulai menangis lagi.

Aku segera beranjak ke kamarnya. Warna jingga cerah langsung menyapa mataku. Beberapa poster Luffy terpasang di dinding di sandingkan dengan fotonya yang mengikuti ekspresi Luffy. Ahh Hyukkie aku rindu senyummu. Aku duduk di ranjang. Bahkan baunya masih tersisa. Hyukkie kapan kau akan sembuh?

Mataku tak sengaja tertumbuk pada tumpukan komik-komik 'Dragon Ball'nya. Aku segera mendekat dan menelusuri satu persatu. Tunggu dulu, yang satu ini bukan komik. Aku mengambil salah satu buku tipis itu.

Ini... buku harian?

Dengan tangan bergetar aku segera duduk di kursi meja belajar dan mulai membuka buku itu.

"_aku takut.. feelingku buruk saat Kyu akan pergi. Aku benar-benar takut. Sungguh."_

"_Umma mengambil ponselku. Aku tak bisa lagi mendengar suara Kyu. Aku mengandalkan kepercayaanku saja Kyu. Kembalilah secepat yang kau bisa."_

"_Tak ada lagi telpon dari Kyu. Meski telingaku berusaha kupasang setiap saat. Aku selalu mengikuti kemana Umma pergi. Umma bilang Kyu memang tak menghubungiku lagi. Benarkah itu Kyu? Apa kau mulai melupakanku sekarang?"_

Apa? Aku selalu menghubunginya. Tapi Ummanya selalu bilang setiap aku menelpon kebetulan Hyukkie tak ada. Dan ya aku sempat tak menghubungi ponselnya lama, itu karena aku sedang ujian dan mempersiapkan tugas akhirku. Aku sudah menitipkan pesan pada Ummanya.

Aku kembali membaca buku hariannya,

"_Aku takut, banyak orang yang tak lagi hanya berbisik-bisik mengejekku dari kejauhan. Beberapa mulai suka menghadangku. Melecehkanku. Kyu sebenarnya kapan kau pulang. Bukankah kau berjanji akan secepatnya? Aku tak sanggup lagi Kyu. Kumohon pulanglah. Aku takut."_

Dan catatan itu hanya berhenti sampai di sana. Apa yang terjadi setelah ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Kutabrak setiap penghalang. Kangin Hyung menelponku ketika aku ketiduran di kamar Hyukkie tadi. Dia bilang hyukkie menanyakanku. Dia menanyakanku? Apa dia sudah sadar. Senyumku terkembang.

Sampai.. sesaat aku takut.. takut yang kutemui pemandangan yang sama. Tapi.. aku memantapkan diri dan masuk ke dalam.

Aku memandang takjub ke depan.

Hyukkie sedang duduk di ranjang dan tersenyum. Ah dia tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum lebar.

Aku segera mendekat dan menghambur ke pelukannya. "Hyukkie... aku merindukanmu. Maafkan aku. Aku baru bisa pulang. Maafkan aku..."

Dia mengelus punggungku lemah. "Tak apa Kyu... kau sudah kembali. Jangan pergi lagi ya..."

Aku mengangguk pasti.

"Kyu... aku mengantuk.. temani aku tidur..."

Aku segera melepaskan pelukan. Dengan lembut kubaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Aku ikut tertidur di sampingnya memeluknya erat. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi Hyukkie apapun yang terjadi. Takkan kuulangi kesalahan yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arghhhhhh..."

Aku mengerjap. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terdorong ke belakang. Aku langsung sadar dan segera berdiri. Hyukkie? Kenapa dia bergetar ketakutan lagi. Dia berteriak-teriak. Apa tadi dia yang mendorongku?

"Hyukkie... ini aku .. Kyuhyun... Kyunniemu..."

Aku berusaha mendekat, tapi dia kembali mundur dan semakin histeris. "Kyu tolong aku... Kyu kembali ... aku takut.. mereka akan menjahatiku..." dia berteriak seolah memanggil orang di luaran sana, ia tak memandang ke arahku sama sekali.

Apa? Dia tak mengenaliku?

"Hyukkie ini aku..." aku menunjuk diriku, dan kembali berusaha mendekatinya.

"Kyu... tolong... dia terus mendekat... Kyu aku takut..."

Aku terduduk dan mulai menangis. Ini salahku semuanya salahku. Aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman ini. dibenci dan tak dikenali orang yang paling aku cintai.

Tapi Tuhan biarkan aku saja yang menderita.

Sembuhkan dia.

Kumohon.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.


End file.
